List of minor Power Rangers characters
}} This page is for minor and supplementary characters in the Power Rangers universe, appearing in the television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, its sequels and related media. Characters listed here are either incidental characters, or characters that aid the Power Rangers team but are not Rangers themselves. Characters are listed alphabetically according to the series (or movie) in which they first appeared. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ernie Ernie, played by Richard Genelle, was a supporting character from the show's early days all the way through Power Rangers Zeo. He was the owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center, the most popular hang out spot for teens in the area.Ernie was around to lend a helping hand or advice to various characters and was often annoyed by Bulk and Skull's antics in the show's first season. He was also a fan of the Power Rangers. Ernie opened an outdoor cafe and a Hawaiian themed beach cafe in season three and on Power Rangers Zeo. Ernie departed the show to do volunteer work in South America between the Turbo movie and series, leaving the Youth Center to Jerome Stone. Dulcea Dulcea, portrayed by Gabrielle Fitzpatrick, is a character from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. She is the master warrior of the planet Phaedos. At first she distrusts the Power Rangers, but they gain her trust by telling her that Zordon, a friend of hers, is their mentor. She gives them directions to the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple, where they gain their new Ninjetti powers. She gives the Rangers her blessing and leaves them in the form of a barn owl. When David Yost who portrayed Billy Cranston gave an interview in 2010, he said that after Fitzpatrick had to be hospitalized, and then Mariska Hargitay was recast as Dulcea. Hargitay's scenes were later cut and she was let go after Fitzpatrick recovered from her surgery, and she returned to the film. Tom Oliver (clone) Tom Oliver (portrayed by Jason David Frank) was an exact clone of Tommy Oliver that was created and enchanted by the Wizard of Deception to serve as the Evil Green Ranger for Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. He is referred to as "Tom" to differentiate himself from Tommy Oliver. After Tommy was knocked unconscious during a battle with Putties, the Wizard cut a lock of his hair, using it to make an evil clone endued with the Green Ranger's powers. The clone tricked the other Rangers into meeting him in an isolated spot, where the Wizard sent them back to colonial Angel Grove. He then confronted Tommy, suffering from a headache caused by some of his powers being used to recreate the Green Ranger. The two Rangers fought each other to a draw until the Wizard intervened, zapping Tommy with his wand, causing him to demorph and lie in a coma. The Green Ranger then went to the Command Center to threaten Zordon, and then unleash the Dragonzord on Angel Grove. When Tommy was revived, he summoned his White Tigerzord to defend the city, but Dragonzord, energized by the Wizard's evil, soundly beat him. Tommy then stole the Wizard's wand, went back to rescue the other Rangers, and brought them back to summon the Thunder Megazord and deal with the Dragonzord. He then destroyed the Wizard, breaking the spell on the Green Ranger, whom he now called Tom. Tom was sick with remorse, but Tommy convinced him that he could still do good. Tom broke the spell on Dragonzord and sent him back to the sea. The White and Green Rangers went back in time to colonial Angel Grove to destroy the Rat Monsters the Wizard had created to torture the other Rangers. Afterwards, Tom decided to stay in colonial Angel Grove so he could do some good things for the citizens. He kept the Dragon Power Coin with him to keep it out of evil hands in the modern day. Wild West Rangers Wild West Rangers appear in a two-part episode of the same name during the end of the second season. They are the Old West ancestors of Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy and temporarily obtain Ranger Powers when Kimberly is transported to their time. As Rangers, the Wild West Rangers have outfits identical to those of their descendants, save for the addition of cowboy bandanas around their necks, wild-west style fringe on their leggings and gloves, and six-shooter styled blade blasters. The known Wild West Rangers were as follows: * Rocko DeSantos, Red Wild West Ranger (Steve Cardenas) * Abraham Park, Black Wild West Ranger (Johnny Yong Bosch) * Miss Alicia Campbell, Yellow Wild West Ranger (Karan Ashley) * William Cranston, Blue Wild West Ranger (David Yost) * Kimberly Hart (from the 20th Century) served as the team's Pink Ranger as well as their leader. * White Stranger, (although did not receive any power coin) (Jason David Frank) Kimberly had an Old West ancestor named Fuchsia O'Hara (also played by Amy Jo Johnson). However, she only appears at the end of the episode (after Kimberly goes back to the present time) and thus does not receive the Pink Power. Ninjor Ninjor appears in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television series. He is the American counterpart of Ninjaman from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, of which Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers miniseries are based. Ninjor is the creator of the original power coins and the rangers' new ninja powers and resides in The Temple of Power. He first appears in the Ninja Quest story arc, when the rangers' Thunderzords are destroyed by Rito Revolto. He provides the rangers with new ninja power coins that restored and amplified their original powers along with the powerful Ninjazords after determining that they are pure of heart. After the Temple of Power is attacked by the Vampirus monster, Ninjor joins the team as a recurring seventh member, arriving when called upon for help. He is captured, along with the Falconzord, by Rita and Zedd in Changing of the Zords, which depowers the other Ninjazords for a time. Ninjor eventually escapes (because Rito dropped the jar containing him) and rejoins the Rangers in battle when Master Vile arrives to attack Earth. Master Vile recaptured him with Globber, who used his powers to battle the Rangers. When Globber was weakened by sunlight during a later battle, Ninjor was able to break free and help the Rangers destroy him. Ninjor disappears after Master Vile reverses time and turns the rangers into children. He does not appear again and is never given a proper write-out. In "A Zeo Beginning, Part 2," Tommy simply states Ninjor is back in the temple. The Alien Rangers claim that Ninjor created their Battle Borgs. Ninjor had the power to grow to giant size and battle alongside the Megazords. Alpha 4 Alpha 4 was a fictional robot in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. He was the predecessor to Alpha 5 and has exactly the same voice (performed by Richard Steven Horvitz) and body design with the exception that the yellow lights on his chestplate on either side of the lightning bolt was slightly farther apart. He only made two appearances. In Wild West Rangers-Part II, he was in the Command Center in 1880 when Kimberly Hart, who was transported to that year via a time hole, teleported to the Command Center. Alpha was alarmed until Kimberly said she was a Power Ranger from the future and needed help from Zordon. In Hogday Afternoon-Part I, Alpha Four's torso and head can be seen deactivated in a box labeled "Command Center" as Rito Revolto and Goldar wander around the basement. When time was restored, a black box with "Alpha Four" in red letters can be seen in the basement of the Command Center. Power Rangers Zeo Auric the Conqueror Auric the Conqueror (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) is an ancient tiki that had been dormant on the tropical Mysterio Island for countless years. He was discovered by Tanya Sloan's parents after an expedition which lasted many years. "The lost tiki of Auric", as he was called in Africa, was up until that time a myth only. Auric lives to protect the weak and to fight evil though he always prefers to try to talk through a situation before he uses violence (though this almost never works). He does not like to be deceived, and goes into a fly of rage when he does. He's extremely powerful, once defeating a monster the Super Zeo Megazord couldn't stop, with one swing from his sword, but isn't very smart and is very gullible. Unfortunately Auric can be cowardly and if frightened he will retreat into his Tiki form like a turtle retreats into its shell. Auric can blow tremendous gusts of wind from his mouth and can heal at a very fast rate. Auric has known of Zordon for some time and believes all who fight for good know of Zordon. This is a recurring theme throughout the first few Power Rangers series. Auric is usually found as a small statuette of a head with a key hole on its face. With the golden key of Auric, the bearer can unlock Auric causing him to expand to his full size of over 40 stories tall or to a more humanoid size of roughly 8 feet tall. Auric has a slashing long broad sword which he uses in battle and also as a finishing attack against villains. Tanya chose Jason Lee Scott, the current Gold Ranger, to be the keeper of Auric. Auric only made three appearances, the last in Rangers of Two Worlds, where he disappeared after being banished by The Impursonator monster who was controlling the Super Zeo Megazord. He did not appear nor was he mentioned again following this. Cestria Cestria is an Aquitian that appeared as the final love interest for Billy Cranston. She was first encountered when Billy began to suffer from accelerated aging, during which time Billy travelled to Aquitar to receive treatment. When he was cured, he chose to remain on Aquitar with Cestria rather than return to Earth. Power Rangers Turbo Blue Senturion The Blue Senturion (voiced by David Walsh) robots are the most reliable form of robotic law enforcement in eight galaxies. One came to Earth from the future to deliver the "Millennium Message" to the Power Rangers. However, Divatox gets to him first, and obtains the message, which foretells the coming of an alliance of villains, later seen in Power Rangers in Space.She then wipes his memory, so the Rangers cannot learn of the message. Afterwords, the Blue Senturion stays on Earth to aid the Rangers, almost like a sixth Ranger. The Blue Senturion has his own Zord, the Robo Racer. The Senturion has been turned evil on two occasions; once by a wish made by Divatox with a magic coin and once by wearing a bewitched jacket Divatox had been circulating. His weapons include the Senturion Synergizer, which has a sword and blaster mode, and he also has the Senturion Cycle. At the end of the Turbo season, the Blue Senturion departs Earth to aid Zordon on Eltar. He later appears in the Countdown to Destruction duology, where he and the Phantom Ranger defend the Phantom Ranger's homeworld. In Power Rangers S.P.D., Jack Landors and Sky Tate are playing a fighting game, Jack is the Blue Senturion and Sky is Cyclopter, a monster from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. The last part of the Blue Senturion's name is an S in the place of a C which has the soft C sound, thus misspelling the word "centurion". Dimitria Dimitria serves as mentor to the Rangers after Zordon departs for Eltar. She also brings Alpha 6 with her, and comes from the planet Inquiris. Dimitria wore a white robe and also half of a white face shroud. Initially, Dimitria spoke in questions constantly, until the episode Passing the Torch, after which she spoke normally. In the episode "Transmission Impossible", it was revealed that Dimitria had a twin sister, but that she had disappeared. The identity of this twin sister was never revealed but is believed to be Divatox due to her resemblance to Dimitra when she's purified. She later departs Earth with the Blue Senturion to help Zordon on Eltar, but is never seen or referred to again. The role of Dimitria was played by Carol Hoyt, the same actress who played Divatox in the first half of the Power Rangers Turbo season. Divatox was played by Hoyt in the first half of the season due to original actress Hilary Shepard Turner becoming pregnant. Alpha 6 Alpha 6 was a fictional robot in the Power Rangers series such as Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers In Space. In the fictional Power Rangers universe, Alpha 6 is the next Alpha robot in the series of fully sentient multifunctional automatons and the robot with an attitude—literally. He is put into operation along with the woman who never stops the questions, Dimitria, after Zordon and Alpha 5 go to the planet Eltar. Alpha 6 is first seen in the Power Rangers Turbo episode "Shift into Turbo, Part III", but he is first mentioned in "Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers" by Alpha 5. He talks a lot like the stereotypical New Yorker, says "yo-yo-yo" and almost gets on everyone's nerves. However, Alpha is knowledgeable and able to help the Rangers through various problems and adventures. He even helps to save the Phantom Ranger's life. During the explosion of the Power Chamber, his voice chip is damaged, making him speak gibberish and have reversed words. After following the Rangers into space and meeting up with the Astro Megaship, Alpha 6 gets a new voice circuit board from Andros, the alien from KO-35 and the Red Space Ranger. The new voice resembles that of Alpha 5 (even restoring the familiar expression of 'Ai-yi-yi'), albeit a higher-pitched, somewhat effeminate version. During the installation of the new voice circuitry, Alpha is asked to describe his mission in life as a test. Alpha recites his mission as follows: "My mission is to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: To protect the universe from the forces of evil. One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers." It is revealed by DECA that Alpha 6 has 3,004,700,903 individual circuit terminals inside him. This is explained while Carlos is attempting to repair his voice chip. Alpha is instrumental in decrypting the Power Decoder which allows the Space Shuttle to combine with the Megaship to form the Astro Megazord. He also eventually locates the Mega Vehicles. He also prevents Ecliptor from taking over the Astro Megaship. After the adventures of Power Rangers in Space, Alpha 6 stays on the Megaship, which becomes a museum. Both Alpha and the Megaship become recommissioned by the soon-to-be Lost Galaxy Rangers when Scorpius begins attacking Mirinoi. At the end of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Alpha 6 ends up leaving the Astro Megaship after it starts its self-destruct mechanism. He then proceeds to live in peace on Mirinoi with the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the crew of Terra Venture. In the Operation Overdrive episode "Once a Ranger", Alpha 6 is uncovered in a warehouse in Angel Grove. He is reconnected by Andrew Hartford on Adam Park's suggestion to help restore the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers' link back to the Morphing Grid. This incarnation is as tall as the other Power Rangers and has a new voice. After Thrax is defeated, Adam Park recruits him as an employee at his new dojo. How Alpha 6, who was last seen on Mirinoi with the Galaxy Rangers, wound up dismantled in Angel Grove is not explained. Power Rangers in Space Adelle Ferguson Adelle Ferguson (Aloma Wright) serves as the replacement figure for the characters Ernie and Jerome Stone from previous seasons, serving as the proprietor of the restaurant that the Rangers choose as their after school hangout, the Surf Spot. See also * List of Power Rangers characters * List of Power Rangers * List of Power Rangers villains References *